Emoções à flor da pele
by belacou
Summary: Cameron está passando por uma fase muito difícil, e precisa de um ombro amigo... ou talvez mais do que isso.
1. Chapter 1

5º Capítulo

**Título: **Emoções à flor da pele  
**Autor: **Isabela Coutinho  
**Gênero: **Romance, Drama  
**Categoria:** Nenhuma temporada em especial – Chase/Cameron  
**Advertências:** Agressão física, Insinuação de sexo  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **Não sei ainda...  
**Completa: ** Yes x No  
**Resumo: **Cameron está passando por uma fase muito difícil, e precisa de um ombro amigo... ou talvez mais do que isso.  
**Obs.:** Gente, essa é a minha primeira fic, faz tempo que eu estou querendo escrever uma, mas não sei se vai dar certo. Por favor, não fiquem com receio de dizer: Isabela! Sua fic é um lixo!! Hihihihihi

1º capítulo

Era uma linda noite de fim de semana em Princeton. O céu estava estrelado, e a lua brilhava como nunca. Era uma noite inspiradora, para começos de romances e amizades. Mas nem todos estavam apreciando a noite.

_Pára com isso Peter! O que você pensa que está fazendo?_ – grita Cameron, a beira das lágrimas.

_Você ainda pergunta? Sua sem-vergonha! Você me deve respeito! _– responde Peter, que apertava com força o braço de Cameron.

_Mas eu te respeito! Eu nunca fiz nada..._ – retruca Cameron, já chorando, mas é interrompida por um Peter fora de controle.

_Ah, é mesmo?? Vai se fazer de santa agora?? Eu vejo com ele olha pra você!! Aquele médico de segunda metido a besta, ele quer ficar com você! Mas parece que você não disse pra ele que esse corpo já tem dono né??_ – responde Peter, sacudindo Cameron violentamente.

_Pára Peter!!_ – implora Cameron, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto violento do namorado – _Chase e eu somos apenas colegas de trabalho!!_ _Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes!! –_ Cameron estava começando a ficar com medo, pois já tinha sentido na pele o que acontecia quando o namorado ficava brabo.

_Ciúmes?? Quem disse que eu to com ciúmes?? Eu estou querendo cuidar da minha reputação!! O que as pessoas vão dizer? Que a minha namorada é uma vadia... – _ masele não chega a terminar a frase.

_Cala a boca!! Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo!! Seu estúpido!! Você acha que as minhas amigas também não comentam? Que meu namorado é um grosseiro, que trata as mulheres como um objeto! Elas vivem me questionando porque eu ainda estou com você!! E você sabe não é?? EU TENHO PENA DE VOCÊ!! _– Cameron berra.

Depois disso, Peter solta o braço de Cameron, mas levanta o outro braço e bate com força no rosto dela. O ato pegou Cameron desprevenida, que cai no chão com a força do tapa. Ela fica encarando Peter, sem poder acreditar no que ele tinha feito. Peter vira-se e vai embora. Cameron fica no chão, e desata a chorar mais ainda.

_Como ele pode fazer isso comigo??_ – Cameron se questiona em meio a lágrimas.

Cameron ainda tinha em seu corpo a marca dos outros ataques de Peter. Em suas costas e braços eram visíveis vários hematomas, alguns recentes e outros mais antigos.

Ela se levanta com dificuldade, pois estava bastante dolorida. Vai até sua cama e se deita. E chora.Chora até adormecer.


	2. Chapter 2

5º Capítulo

2º Capítulo

Segunda-feira, 7:10 da manhã

Cameron desperta. Ao lembrar-se do que ocorreu na noite passada, volta a chorar. Chora por longos minutos. Tinha tentado dar uma chance a Peter, uma chance para ele mudar. Mas como House dizia, ela não podia mudar todo mundo.

Ela então se levanta e vai até o banheiro. Vai até a pia e encara seu reflexo no espelho. Estava monstruosa. A agressão que ela havia sofrido estava visível, e ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados por causo do choro excessivo. Havia um feio hematoma na sua maçã do rosto. Teria que tentar esconder com maquiagem, afinal, apesar de estar toda dolorida e cansada, ela tinha que trabalhar. Tirou a roupa que vestia, ainda do dia anterior, e entrou no box. Tomou uma ducha gelada. Foi até o quarto e vestiu uma roupa discreta, com uma blusa de mangas compridas, pois ela tinha machucados nos braços também. Voltou para o banheiro, onde penteou os cabelos. Pegou um corretivo e aplicou em cima do machucado, e em seguida botou um pouco de pó facial em cima. Não adiantou muito. Ainda era visível, mas não chamava mais tanta atenção. Pegou uma boina e colocou sobre a cabeça. Se ela andasse de cabeça baixa, não iriam conseguir ver muita coisa

Ao chegar no hospital, deixa seu carro no estacionamento e segue até a entrada. Passa pela recepção rapidamente, para que ninguém notasse a sua presença. Segue em direção ao elevador e vai até o andar do departamento de diagnósticos. Ao chegar perto da sala, ela olha pelo vidro. Chase e Foreman estavam presentes. Chase fazia café e Foreman lia uma revista sobre medicina. Para o desespero de Cameron, ela avista House em seu escritório, no computador.

_Droga!Mas o que ele faz aqui?? Ainda é muito cedo para ele chegar!_ – Cameron se questiona mentalmente.

Ela então respira fundo e entra. Se dirige diretamente para a mesa, senta e começa a ler uns históricos médicos que estavam ali em cima, para manter a cabeça abaixada.

_Bom dia Cam!_ – Chase fala, depois de tirar a atenção da máquina de café – _Tudo bem com você? Fiquei preocupado, você nunca se atrasa!_

Antes que Cameron pudesse responder, House vem de seu escritório.

_Ei Dra.! Chegou atrasada é?? Pensa que não tem horários pra cumprir?_ – fala o chefe.

_Desculpe House, não vai mais acontecer_ – ela fala, mas sem levantar a cabeça.

Chase já estava preocupado, ela estava agindo estranhamente, e sua voz estava fraca e debilitada. Foreman já havia largado a sua revista e encarava Cameron. House notou o mesmo que Chase. Nunca havia visto sua subordinada assim. Ela nem se quer levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

_Olhe pra mim_ – ele disse, sério.


	3. Chapter 3

5º Capítulo

3º Capítulo

Cameron, relutante, levantou a cabeça. Chase, juntamente com Foreman e House, leva um susto. Cameron abaixa a cabeça rapidamente. Chase vai até ela. Pega delicadamente em seu rosto, e o levanta. Suspira.

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Foi ele não foi? – Chase diz, desesperado pelo estado da Cam – foi aquele cretino que fez isso com você?

Calma Chase! Não foi nada!! – diz Cameron – foi um acidente!

Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntam House e Foreman, sem entender.

É aquele namorado dela! Aquele bruto! Ele vive batendo nela! – responde Chase, sem sequer dar chance para a Cam se explicar.

Isso é verdade Cameron?? – pergunta Foreman, sem acreditar- Ele bate em você??

Desde quando você tem namorado?? – House pergunta. Era de se esperar que a Cameron tivesse um namorado, mas ela nunca havia nem sequer tocado no assunto. E ele batia nela? Desde quando a Cameron ficava com gente assim??

Desde 3 meses atrás House – Cam fala – Peter tem um temperamento difícil, só isso. Ele ficou com ciúmes e se descontrolou um pouco.

Um pouco? Ele bateu em você! Desde quando algum homem decente bate em mulher? Você tem que denunciá-lo! – Chase fala, inconformado

Chase está certo, Cam, você não pode deixar um homem desses impune – diz Foreman.

Eu vou terminar com ele, e só. Eu não agüento mais essa situação. Agora vamos trabalhar?

Não temos paciente hoje. – diz House

Ok. Eu vou terminar de ler esses históricos então. – Cameron diz.

Eu não posso deixar isso assim – pensa Chase – não posso deixar que ele faça isso com ela. Não com a Cam.

Cameron estava entranhando o comportamento de Chase. Nos últimos dias, ele estava se importando demais com ela. Sempre fazia observações sobre seus cabelos, roupas, se ela chegava atrasada, ou não. Cameron, inconscientemente, também tinha começado a notar mais o Chase. Parecia que não eram mais simples colegas de trabalho. Quando ela se dava conta, estava virada pra ele, admirando-o, aquele cabelo, aquele sorriso. E que sorriso!! Mas ela estava com Peter. E não podia dar motivos para ele ficar com ciúmes. Não era certo.

Ah! Se ela soubesse o que eu sinto por ela! Entenderia minha preocupação. – Chase fala pra si mesmo, mentalmente. – Como aquele cretino pôde bater em uma mulher doce como a Cam?

Cameron se levanta e vai pegar um café. Chase, Foreman e House, ficam observando-a, como se ela pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

O dia transcorre normalmente no Princeton-Plainsboro, com Chase, Cameron e Foreman no PS e House no seu escritório jogando gameboy. Na final do expediente, Chase vai falar com Cameron.

Ei Cam! Quer ir comigo num barzinho que tem aqui perto pra esfriar um pouco a cabeça? – Chase pergunta.

Não sei não, Chase, eu acho que eu deveria falar com o Peter primeiro... – diz Cameron.

Ah, Cameron, desencana, depois você fala com ele! – insiste Chase.

Ta bom então, mas não posso demorar demais OK? – fala Cam.


	4. Chapter 4

5º Capítulo

4º Capítulo

Chase e Cameron saem do hospital e seguem juntos para o barzinho que tinha próximo dali. Eles entram e sentam em uma mesinha no fundo do estabelecimento. Uma jovem chega e pergunta o que eles vão querer. Ambos pedem uma cerveja. A moça anota os pedidos e vai embora.

E então Cam? Não vai me contar porque ele fez isso com você? – Chase fala.

Cameron fica quieta por um momento, e depois fala.

Hum... – começa – Ai Chase, eu nem sei como te falar isso... Foi... Foi por sua causa.

Por minha causa? – Chase pergunta, não sabia que estava tão na cara assim.

É... Peter está morrendo de ciúmes de você... – Cam diz, timidamente. – E eu acho que ele tem razão... Você sabe que ultimamente temos sido mais do que apenas colegas de trabalho...

Eu sei, mas eu não consigo evitar Cam. Você mexe comigo, e sabe disso. – chase fala e coloca carinhosamente a mão no rosto dela.

Cameron fecha os olhos, e aprecia o momento. Um arrepio lhe percorre a espinha.

Que toque! Porquê você mexe assim comigo? Porquê não consigo parar de pensar em você? – Cameron pensa.

De repente, são interrompidos pela chegada dos pedidos. Os dois bebem e continuam conversando. A noite passa, e eles nem vêem o tempo passar.

Nossa!! – Diz Cameron olhando no relógio – Já são quase duas da manhã Chase! Eu tenho que ir!

OK, vamos então. – diz Chase.

Chase paga a conta. Eles se levantam. Cameron imediatamente se apóia em Chase para não cair. A quantidade de álcool que ela havia ingerido era enorme. Sua cabeça estava girando.

UAU. Eu passei do ponto. – diz Cameron segurando a cabeça que teimava em girar.

Hahahaha... Parece que eu também né? – diz Chase. Ele leva Cameron apoiada em seu braço até a saída do bar. Ambos estavam sem carro.

Vamos chamar um táxi? – propôs Cameron.

OK – Chase diz, e acena para um táxi que passava na rua. Eles entram e seguem para a casa de Cameron. Não demora muito até estarem em frente ao prédio.

Quer subir pra tomar alguma coisa? Só pra encerrar? – pergunta Cam, bêbada, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que leva Chase à loucura.

Pode ser! – Chase diz, sem pensar duas vezes – É hoje que eu conquisto ela!! – ele pensa.

Chase paga o táxi e eles sobem. Quando chegam no andar da Cam, eles saem do elevador, e ela leva um susto. Peter estava lhe esperando na porta de seu apartamento. Quando avista os dois, já vai tirando satisfações:

É assim é? É só eu ir virando as costas que você aproveita pra passar o rodo! – Peter grita – que tipo de mulher você é, heim?

Eu não admito que você fale assim com ela! – Chase responde – Seu canalha! Você viu o estado em que ela ficou?

E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?? A Cameron não te falou que eu sou do tipo de homem que não aceita desaforo?? – Peter diz, já quase partindo pra cima de Chase.

Calma Peter! – Cameron se mete entre os dois – Nós somos apenas amigos! Íamos apenas tomar um drink juntos!

Mas Chase já havia se descontrolado, na hora em que vira Peter, sabia o que ele merecia. Ele pegou Cameron pelo braço e a fez ficar atrás dele, e antes que Peter visse o que ele ia fazer, Chase meteu-lhe um soco no estômago. Peter surpreso, cambaleou, mas se restabeleceu a tempo de dar um soco no rosto de Chase, que caiu no chão com a força da pancada. Cameron se descontrolou.

Fora daqui!! Saia já daqui!! Eu nunca mais quero te ver!! Suma da minha vida!! – ela berrou.

Está bem!! Eu vou!! Eu nunca quis ficar com você mesmo!! Mas depois não venha correndo pra mim, pedindo desculpas!! – berrou Peter.

Pode ter certeza que eu não vou!! – devolveu Cam.

Peter virou as costas e foi embora. Cameron ajudou Chase a se levantar.

Me desculpa! Isso foi tudo culpa minha! Ai Chase! Olha o seu estado!!

Não foi nada Cam! Eu estou bem! O importante é que ele não vem mais aqui lhe fazer mal! – diz Chase.

Cameron pega as chaves e eles entram no apartamento.

Sente-se ali no sofá enquanto eu pego a caixa de primeiros-socorros para lhe fazer um curativo. – Cam fala.

OK – Chase diz e encaminha-se para o sofá.

Cameron volta minutos depois com uma caixinha. Senta-se no sofá ao lado de Chase e começa a preparar o curativo em seu rosto. Ao toque de sua pele, Chase fecha os olhos, e põe sua mão sobre a dela. Ele abre os olhos. Estavam muito próximos. Ele consegue enxergar a tristeza nos olhos dela. Se aproximam ainda mais, e Chase toma a iniciativa. Cola seus lábios nos dela, e dão um beijo suave e carinhoso. Só se afastam quando o ar é necessário.

Porquê eu nunca notei você? – Cam é a primeira a falar.

Nunca é tarde para tomar a iniciativa. – diz Chase.

Cam volta a beija-lo, desta vez com mais vontade e paixão. Ela deixa ele explorar seu corpo com as mãos. Chase pega Cameron pela cintura e faz ela sentar no colo dele. Imediatamente Cam percebe o tamanho do desejo dele por ela, e fica ainda mais excitada. Ela para de beija-lo e olha em seus olhos.

Você tem certeza disso? – ela pergunta.

Nunca estive tão certo em toda a minha vida. – Chase fala e continua a beija-la.

Ele vai descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dela, e logo chega no busto. Cam levanta os braços e Chase tira sua blusa. Ela trajava um delicado sutiã de renda branco. Ainda beijando Chase, Cam começa a desabotoar sua camisa,e depois passa para a calça, deixando-o trajando apenas uma cueca boxer preta. Chase pega Cam no colo e vão seguindo até o quarto.

...


End file.
